I Remember You
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Kathrine and Edward were a couple and something had happened that Alice couldn't stop. Edward and Kathrine were in a car accident causing them to lose memory of each other. Now years later Kathrine returns and she finally remembers Edward. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

I Remember You

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Kathrine and Edward were a couple and something had happened that Alice couldn't stop. Edward and Kathrine were in a car accident causing them to lose memory of each other. Now years later Kathrine returns and she finally remembers Edward. Edward/OC

Disclaimer: I only own Kathrine.

Profile

Kathrine Volturi

Age: looks 16

Hair: Reddish Brown

Eyes: Red/Gold

Height: 5'5

Chapter 1: Car Crash to End it All

Kathrine had gotten up in the Cullen home. She had asked the Volturi to stay with the Cullen family for a while since she had fallen in love with Edward. They allowed her to go only to be with Edward. They knew that there was no reason to come in between love. They allowed it just because they would get closer to Edward to try to get him to join the Volturi to be fully with Kathrine.

"Kathrine dear time for you to get ready." Said Esme knocking on the door.

Kathrine opened the door showing her clothed body in 50's style that was worn in that time. "Time to go to school again?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. People don't even like me here in this school. Why should I even go?"

"You have to go. You know the school will be calling here if you aren't at school today. It is a dark day so it isn't sunny out... you should go to school."

Kathrine rolled her golden eyes. "I am not ready to even go to school."

"You and Edward were going to go to classes now. Now go and meet up with Edward."

Kathrine walked down the stairs and met up with Edward. "Hello love." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Kat nice for you to get down here. We are probably going to be late for class."

Kathrine chuckled. "I am down here aren't I? Let's go to class."

The two of them left for the car. They knew that they were probably going to be late for class if they didn't hurry their asses up.

Edward got into the driver's seat and Kathrine got into the other side of the car. Edward started the car up and they were on their way.

Kathrine remained silent the whole trip. She knew that it was better for her to stay quiet knowing Edward would continue to ask her questions why the Volturi let her come and live with them. She didn't want him to know the real reason. She knew that Edward would send her on her way back to Italy to be with the Volturi.

"You are quiet. Is there something wrong?" He asked looking over at her from the corner of his eye.

"No, there is nothing wrong." She said lying to him.

"You are lying. You are always silent when something is wrong. What is it?" He asked concerned about his girlfriend.

Kathrine let out a sigh. "The Volturi..."

"What about your family?"

"They only allowed me to come because of what your talents were."

"Reading people's minds?"

Kathrine nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would make me go back to them. Edward they are the worst people. You know that. They would make me eat humans. I rather drink the blood of animals instead of humans."

"I would never make you go back to them. They would probably try to hurt you. Since you are supposed to be here with me as my mate."

"Your wife, mate, lover, what ever you want to classify me as. I am just afraid that you are going to end up sending me back. I don't want to be sent back unless I really need to be sent back." She said softly.

"You and I will be married one day. Soon enough. I promise you that. It will be after graduation."

Kathrine smiled. "I hope so. I really do want to get married. I mean I want to be something to the Volturi. Not just their person to go to, to see the future."

"The future is never certain."

"My visions are." Kathrine said looking at him. "How did I know your name with out even asking Aro? I knew from my visions all of them." She shakes her head. "I didn't want you to think of me as weird Edward."

"You weird it can't be any worse then having the power to read people's minds."

She chuckled. "I rather have that power."

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't have to see the demise of people like I do." She said softly looking away. "Edward we are going to be late if you don't hurry."

~Alice's Car~

Alice gripped her steering wheel as her eyes clouded over.

"Alice what do you see?" Asked Jasper looking at his girlfriend.

"Kathrine... Edward.... car crash."

"What? Alice are you sure that is what you saw?"

"Yes, Kathrine and Edward aren't going to remember each other." She said softly as tears came to her eyes.

"No, that can't be."

"I hope it doesn't happen."

"I hope it doesn't happen too. It will tear Carlisle in half."

"I know."

"Carlisle loves Kathrine to bits and knows that Edward and her belong together." Said Jasper.

"I know..." 

~Later that Day~

-Kathrine's Point of View-

I just sat there in English class. God I hated this class. I knew that things weren't going to be good later today. I was sitting next to Edward when he had put his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and gave him the 'What?' look.

"_You ok?"_ He whispered.

"_I am fine." _I whispered back to him.

"Mr Cullen and Miss Volturi do you have something to share with the class?" Asked the teacher looking at the two of us.

"No, Mr. Otunga." Edward said.

"Pay attention then." He said looking away from us.

We nodded our heads and I sent a look towards Edward blaming him for basically causing the teacher to look back at us. I went back to reading my book that the teacher was making us read. I hated reading this book, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest  By Ken Kesey. I hated reading this book. I have read this book before from the last school that I was at. I hated the idea of reading this for the second time in four years.

I looked over at Edward and saw that he was once again looking at me. I pointed to the book that was in my hand and he went right back to reading his book. I shook my head and rolled my golden colored eyes and went back to reading my book. Granted I did like it when he did stare at me, but this in the middle of class wasn't appropriate and he knew that.

~Later that Day~

-Edwards Point of View-

I was waiting outside of my car for Kathrine. If my heart could beat it would be beating out of control since I am very much in love with her. I couldn't wait to marry her at the end of our high school years here.

Kathrine walked down to the car. "Edward how long have you been waiting here?"

"A while."

"Damn you could have gotten me."

"Well I thought it was better if I waited for you." I said with a smile.

Kathrine chuckled. "Ok lets go."

The two of us got into the car.

-3rd Person point of view-

They were on their way to a special place that the two of them loved in this place.

Edward thought it would be fun to speed the car up and go like a bat out of hell on the roads in one of the older cars that the Cullen's owned. He was driving too fast.

"Edward you need to slow down."

"Relax Kat. Everything will be fine. I promise you that."

"Edward..."

"What I said everything will be fine." He said looking over at me not paying attention to where he was going.

"Edward."

"What?"

"Watch out for that tree!"

"What?" Edward looked over to where he was going, but it was too late.

The car had hit the tree causing the both of them to be flung out of the car. They both had hit their heads on rocks causing to knock them both out.

-Hospital-

Esme looked at her husband. "How are Edward and Kathrine?"

Carlisle looked at his wife and let out a sigh. "Kathrine doesn't remember Edward and Edward doesn't remember Kathrine. That car accident caused quite a bit of damage to the both of them."

"Now what do we have to do?"

"Kathrine should return to Italy to be with the Volturi."

"No, she wanted to be away from that."

"She knows who she is. She will do just fine there. She is a vegetarian and she knows not to drink human blood."

"I just feel like I am losing a daughter."

Carlisle hugged his wife. "I know what you mean, but it is better this way to have her go back to the Volturi until she knows who she really is and who the love of her immortal life is. I just hope that Edward remembers her. I just want him to be happy and not find someone new. He was in love with her and they were going to get married."

Esme nodded her head.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came in.

"How are they Carlisle?" Asked Rosalie.

"Kathrine has to leave. Rosalie I expect you to take her back to the Volturi."

Rosalie gasped. "Are you sure that you want her to go back to them?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember Edward and he doesn't remember her. It is best that it should be this way. She remembers everyone, but Edward... so it is just best that she goes back to Italy and be with her family of vampires."

"What if she turns into the ones that drink human blood? I am sure that she will be just like them." Said Rosalie.

"Rosalie she won't. She will be fine there. The Volturi will just allow her to drink animal blood. I have seen it."

"I hope you are right about that."

"She will be fine."

"Rosalie take her now to the Volturi."

"I will."

-Kathrine's Hospital Room-

Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rosalie Hale."

"Come in Rosa."

Rosalie came into the room. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I got hit by a fucking truck."

"I am here to take you home to the Volturi."

"Home?"

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yes, home to Italy."

"Ok." Kathrine said getting up out of the bed. She walked over to her. "Why am I here?"

"You were visiting us."

"Oh yeah that is right."

"Come on let's take you home."

-Italy-

Aro, Marcus, Caius were sitting in their thrones.

"Aro are you sure that Kathrine can do the right thing and bring Edward to us?" Asked Marcus.

"You seem to forget Kathrine is a young vampire still learning the rules of the vampires. If she fails she fails because she is young."

Jane suddenly came into the room. "Master."

"Yes, Jane."

"Rosalie Hale and Kathrine are here."

"Kathrine? Our Kathrine?"

"Yes, Master."

"Bring them on in."

Jane took off to bring the two young vampire girls into the room. Jane came back with the both of them.

"What brings you here?" Asked Marcus.

"Can Jane take Kathrine somewhere real quick." Asked Rosalie. 

"Yes."

Jane and Kathrine left the room.

"What is it Hale?" Asked Caius.

"Kathrine has to come back here. She had an accident. She doesn't remember Edward. Carlisle thought it was a good idea to bring her back."

"Understandable. Rosalie Hale thank you for bringing me back Kathrine." Aro said looking at the blond haired vampire.

Rosalie bowed her head and left.

"Farewell my young friend."

Jane and Kathrine came back into the room.

"Kathrine it is good to have you back." Said Aro looking at the young reddish brown haired vampire girl.

Kathrine looked at him. "Yes, Master it is good to be home."

"One day you will sit here along side me, Marcus, and Caius."

"Yes, Master."

"Go get some rest dear one you had a long trip."

Kathrine bowed her head and left.

**That is the end of this chapter. What could possibly happen now? Will Kathrine ever remember Edward and in return will Edward remember Kathrine? Where does Bella Swan fit into this equation? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
